Matchmaking: Not A Career Choice
by SummerEliza
Summary: When Lindsay and Trent go off on a matchmaking stint, not all goes as planned. A birthday present for Kelsica2!


Disclaimer: I don't own TDI.

A/N: A Sweet Sixteen present for **Kelsica2**! Happy B-day! Here's some Trindsay!

* * *

"I'd love to help you!" Lindsay said, smiling widely. "Hooking up my friends is like, one of my favorite things to do!"

Beth gave her an appreciative smile. "Thanks!"

"Now, you just sit here, and I'll do all the rest!" Lindsay assured her. She ran off before Beth could even say anything. She suddenly paused when she was halfway down the corridor.

"_I know I said that I'd help her, but I don't know if I can do this alone," she realized."I need some help. Someone who looks like they'd be good at this."_

She counted the people off on her fingers. Duncan was obviously not a good choice, Noah was too brainy, Eva was too scary, Gwen was depressed after breaking up with Trent, Tyler was her ex, and Heather was too mean. The only person left available at the Playa de Losers was Trent. And she liked Trent anyway. _Like _liked. He was nice to her. So that's who she went looking for.

Soon she knocked on his door and he opened it, a little surprised at the girl on his door. "Lindsay?" he said inquisitively. "What can I do for you?"

"I need some help." She looked around warily and leaned towards him. She quietly whispered into his ear, detailing the situation.

"Sure!" he agreed. "I'd love to help."

"Now, I was thinking something like this," she said conspiratorially.

* * *

"Lindsay, you are an evil genius," Trent said, an amused look on his face.

The two of them were huddled in Trent's room, looking out the window at the pavement outside.

Her face lit up at the compliment. "Thank you!"

Now, Trent's room was situated on the end of the hallway of the second floor. The window looked out at the pool area where Trent and Lindsay had set up a rather devious plot.

The two turned back to their window watching. "I think someone's coming," Trent observed.

Lindsay pulled up the window and stuck her head out. Outside, Noah and Heather were coming around the corner from two different directions. "Oh, no!" Lindsay said in panic. "Code red! Code red!"

"Do something!" Trent said, alarmed.

"N-Noel!" Lindsay yelled.

Noah looked up in confusion while walking forward. He slipped on the concrete the two partners in crime had waxed with floor polish (and several other forms of lubricants) just as Heather stepped onto the red X Lindsay had drawn on the pavement.

Noah hurtled forward on the slick track and smashed into Heather, sending her straight into the pool.

"Um," Lindsay said quietly. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Yeeeeaaah," Trent agreed slowly.

"What are you _doing_, you crazy!" Heather shrieked. Noah simply looked confused and ignored the angry girl in the pool. He blinked a few times and stared at the slippery ground, regarding it carefully. Heather huffed angrily. "At least help me out." She held out her hand.

Noah sighed and reached for her outstretched hand. As he grasped it, Heather smiled deviously and yanked hard. Noah fell in face first, straight on top of her.

He surfaced, glaring at her. "Payback," she said smugly.

He crossed his arms and upped his glare a few notches. Water dripped down his face in streams, slightly undermining his angry demeanor. Heather snickered and his eyes narrowed even more. "What_ever_," he said scornfully.

Heather held back a giggle and pushed a wave of water at him. "You sound so _gay _when you say that!" From the way she said it, it was unclear whether it was teasing or an insult.

Noah splashed her in retaliation and stared at her, considering her statement. Heather splashed him back and soon the two were in a full out water war.

In the confusion, a few new people arrived, including Beth,

Lindsay and Trent watched the scene in worry, until they caught a glance of both parties with small smiles on their faces.

Lindsay shrugged and turned her attention back to Trent. "Mission A is a failure," she said, sighing.

"It was a great plan," Trent reassured her.

"If it didn't work for them," Lindsay said, gesturing at Heather and Noah. "Then it probably wouldn't have worked for Beth. You got any ideas?"

"Actually, I have one….."

* * *

"You know, you're a genius too Trent!"

"Thanks. And this time, there's nobody around to mess up the plan!"

This time around, Lindsay and Trent were holed up in some bushes. They had snuck into the woods near the resort to set up their "wonderfully genius plan." Or, that was what it was according to Lindsay.

The two suddenly fell quiet when they heard two voices coming from quite close.

"Seriously, what are the chances of both of us having a secret admirer," Tyler's voice said.

"Not much," Eva grunted.

"Who wants to meet us in the same place?" Tyler continued.

"Even littler," Eva said.

Trent blinked. "Wait, you put the notes in the right bags, right Lindsay?" he whispered.

"I think," Lindsay whispered doubtfully.

"Oh, no," the two breathed in unison.

A rather girly sounding shriek and a thumping sound came from directly in front of them. "Tyler, you scream like a girl," Eva said teasingly.

Tyler hmphed. "You _are _a girl."

"That's right," Eva replied. "I am a girl."

There was silence for a moment while Trent and Lindsay frantically tried to figure out a way to get out of this situation without Eva decapitating them.

"Wait a second," Eva said suspiciously. "What are the chances of both of us getting a note from a secret admirer to meet in the same place where there just _happens _to be a giant pit waiting for us?"

"Zero?" Tyler said hopefully, as if he was answering a hard question that he didn't know the answer to.

"Right!" Eva agreed. "Someone _planned _this!" She growled.

Trent and Lindsay both let out a whimper.

"Calm down, Eva!" Tyler said desperately. "We'll just get to spend some quality time together!"

"Quality, schmality!" Eva yelled. "Someone trapped me in a giant hole in the ground. I demand revenge!" She paused. "Oh, you meant _that _kind of quality time."

By that time, Trent and Lindsay were long gone, frightened into flight by Eva.

* * *

"I hope this works," Trent prayed. He got up looked around the corner and saw nobody outside the kitchen the two were currently inside. He walked back inside and repositioned the dolley the two had put on the ground.

"Well, classic is better!" Lindsay said.

"With our luck?" Trent said ruefully, returning to under the table.

At that moment, Duncan walked through the door, past the tables Trent and Lindsay were hiding under. He looked around in confusion as Beth entered the kitchen.

"Hi," Beth said, walking to stand in front of Duncan.

"Hey," Duncan replied. He looked around the room again. "Do you know where the chef is? One of the maids said he was looking for me for some reason."

Beth's eyes widened. "Same here!"

Lindsay held back a giggle. "Go," she mouthed to Trent.

Trent tossed the roll of twine to Lindsay, who caught it deftly.

"Maybe he's in the freezer?" Beth said, indicating the large full room freezer that was open behind Duncan. Both of them stepped forwards to investigate, triggering a complicated chain of events.

Beth tripped over the twine onto Duncan. He caught her, but overbalanced, and both of them fell onto the dolley that had been carefully positioned behind them. The momentum sent the two flying into the large freezer behind them. Trent and Lindsay darted out and closed the freezer door on the two, effectively locking them inside.

Immediately, Trent and Lindsay started to do a victory dance.

"We did it, we did it!" Lindsay sang.

"Matchmaking champions of the world!" Trent said, holding up his hand for a high-five.

"You know we can hear you, right?" Duncan said from inside the freezer.

Lindsay and Trent paused sheepishly. Trent laughed awkwardly.

"Errr," Lindsay said. "Let's go Trent!"

The two made their way out of the kitchen and dissolved into laughter outside.

"Trent, will you be my matchmaking partner forever?" Lindsay asked teasing.

Trent looked into her eyes with a slightly serious face. "Sure." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Lindsay popped up on her toes and kissed him on the lips. "Really?" she asked.

"Really really," he replied, going in for another kiss.

* * *

Lindsay and Trent walked into breakfast the next morning holding hands.

"It was you!" Eva shrieked. She pointed accusingly at the two and Tyler sighed. The new couple looked at her in fear.

"S-sorry!" Trent apologized.

"Yeah, sorry!" Lindsay agreed quickly.

"C'mon, forgive them!" Tyler said.

"Why the _heck _would you do something like that?" Eva asked, a dangerous note in her voice.

"I think they were trying help me," Beth said, looking away from Duncan for a moment.

"By trapping me in a pit?" Eva said incredulously.

"Hey, I was trapped in a freezer. And then they forgot about us!" Duncan said accusingly. "Thank god the chef opened it."

"And did you guys have something to do with the waxing of the sidewalk?" Noah said dryly from his seat next to Heather.

Lindsay took a few steps closer to Trent. "Didn't something good come of it?" Lindsay said, throwing a hopeful glance at Duncan and Beth.

Beth blushed. "Yeah, we are together now." Duncan gave Lindsay and Trent a small smile.

"And so are we!" Lindsay squealed, hugging Trent.

"Like nobody saw that coming," Noah muttered.

"Yeah, unlike you and your new girlfriend, the Queen Bitch," Eva said.

"Excuse me?" Heather said, offended.

"At least I'm not with the sad excuse for a jock," Noah shot back.

"Hey!" Tyler protested.

"Wait, what?" Lindsay asked. "When did that happen?"

"Sweetie," Trent said. He paused, a thoughtful look on his face. "I think it had something to do with yesterday……"

* * *

A/N: A thousand apologies for this VERY rushed story. I sort of made everyone OC but I found the storyline amusing. Happy birthday!


End file.
